The Game Of Life
by TamiLyn5512
Summary: What would you do if you were stuck in a house for 6 weeks with a complete stranger that you thought was the hottest person on Earth? Would you become friends, enemies, or even lovers? This is what Bella and Edward has to deal with with 4 of their closest friends. Bell's trying to get over a heartbreak, and Edward is trying to escape from a past. Can they find love? OOC, Human.
1. The New Life

AN: Hello, everyone and welcome to my new story The Game Of Life. I know, not an original name, but I was inspired to write this story because of an app I was playing on called "Episodes". I hated how the chapters were so short, and you had to wait 4 hours to read just a little part of the story, so I decided to make my version of it. So, without further ado...

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I do, however, own 3 Large Peanut Butter cookies which will probably be gone before I finish this chapter (:

The Game of Life! Chapter 1

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Ugh! I open my eyes and look at the clock. 6:37 AM?! Who on planet Earth would be knocking at this time of the morning?! I slowly get up, wrap myself in my silk robe, and open the door. Standing there in all her short pixie self is my best friend/roommate Alice. She's completely dressed, hair styled, and has a smile plastered on her face.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty! I know it's early, but I come bearing good news!" She bounced into my room with a brown paper bag and Starbucks coffee cup. "Oh, and presents!"

"Ali, why are you so frigging' happy?" I rub my eyes, and take a sip from the cup. The warm liquid runs down my throat in a soothing way. I missed caffeine while I was visiting my scatterbrained mother who thinks caffeine is the Devil's gift to the world. '_Who needs caffeine when you can wake up on your own with some herbal tea?'_ Maybe so, but this is AMAZING!

''Well, I got a phone call about n hour ago from Frank Lee, a local director here in LA, and he wants me and you to star in a new project he has coming up. He won't give me much details, but he did say that he wants you, me, and Rosalie in it.'' She bounced up and down on from her seat at my make-up desk.

"Ali-" I start to complain.

"No, Bella. Don't Alice me. It's been what? 6 months, 7 months? You need to do something productive with your time now. And I think this would be fun. He said it would involve a huge house, money, and 6 weeks of our lives. Not only will we be getting paid to do it, we'll get money to spend on the show for groceries, random outings, and things like that. I think it would be an amazing opportunity." As soon as she finished, I heard another knock on my door. It's not even 7:30 in the morning, and I feel like I want to climb right back in my bed and hibernate for another 6 months.

"Come on in, Rose." I holler in the direction of the knocking. Rosalie is my other best friend/roommate. She is tall, tan, and absolutely gorgeous. Goodness, why can't I be that pretty, I thought to myself for the billionth time since 7th grade. It's be 5 1/2 years, and I can't believe how much me and these girls have come through in our friendship.

"Have you told her yet?" Rosalie plopped onto my bed beside of me.

"I just got done actually. I think it would have helped had you come in here with me in the first place, though." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Listen, Bells" I cringe. "Don't do that. It's been 6 months since that dog left you. I'm sorry you had to fall in love with your childhood best friend and to only find out later that he's been cheating on you with his co-worker the entire length of your relationship. It sucks. I know. But you can't let him control your life. This is how it's going to be. We're going to do this thing. I'm not sure the specifics, but I'm sure this will be amazing. I've already called Mike's parents to let them know that you won't be in this summer. We're 18! We're free. Let's do something crazy. And getting paid $500 a day for 6 weeks. Do you know how much money that is?" She stopped her rant while I mentally did the math. $21,000! That's more than I make in a year. Plus giving us money to do random things? Wow. I do have to say it's tempting.

"I don't know guys. Can you give me a bit to think about it?" I asked timidly. I didn't want to actually admit that this would be a really good opportunity.

"Tell you what. You can think about it while we get your ready to go to the meeting to sign the contracts." Alice jumped up excitedly while I groaned.

"Really Alice?" I rolled my eyes at her. I should have known.

"Yes, and to make it even more fun, we're going to play... Drum roll please... Bella Barbie!" Are they wanting to torture me? I guess so, since they know I hate it. "Now, get your self in the shower while I look through your closet for something that says 'I'm gorgeous and I know it'. Ha! Good luck! All I have in there is yoga pants, T-Shirts, shorts, and one dress which I wore to our high school graduation a few weeks ago.

While in the shower I thought back on the last couple of months. It all started on May 3rd, which was Jacob and I's 2 year anniversary. The day had started out amazing. Jacob had brought me 24 white roses, a humongous teddy bear, and letter that I thought had sounded like any normal 18-year-old boy in love's heartfelt explanation about why he loved me. Boy, was I wrong. At lunch, I had checked myself out of school, and went to Jacob's house to set p for our date. Jacob had left about an hour earlier to go to a 'check-up' with his Doctor. See, he had been in a car accident the month before, so he told me Dr. Cullen had wanted him to come back that day so that he could clear him to play football at The University of Washington State. He must have gotten a clean bill of health, because when I walked in, using the extra key Billy (his dad) had given me yesterday, I saw him and Leah Clearwater in bed together. I dropped all the stuff I had picked up for that night in the trash can, and ran out the door. Jacob never even came after me. I guess his letter was all lies after all.

I get out of the shower and put on a matching red lacy bra and pantie set from Victoria's Secret. I then look at myself in the floor length mirror on the inside of my closet door. Oh, did I tell you that Alice's dad had bought the three of us a house that had not only one, but three en suite master bedrooms? It was like a frigging' mansion. Carlisle and Esme Cullen were the nicest people I had ever met. I love them like my second parents. If only-

"Bella! Get your butt out of that bathroom in 30 seconds or I am coming in there and dragging you out. Our meeting is at 9 o'clock and I don't want to be late.'' I hear Rosalie yell from the other side of the door. I give myself one last glance over before I walk out of the safety of my own little personal bubble.

*TGOF**TGOF**TGOF**TGOF**TGOF**TGOF*

It is now 9:04 and the girls and I are sitting at Mr. Lee's conference room waiting on him to arrive with our contracts. When we had arrived, he had immediately asked his secretary to put us in the largest conference room he had, and went to retrieve 'the other key ingredient for this excited adventure'. His words not mine. Why they had us in a room that would easily seat 15, I have no clue, I guess this guy is a nutcase.

''This is so exciting!'' exclaimed Alice in her usual perky way. Sometimes, I wish I could strangle her.

"Alright girls" Said Mr. Lee as he walked back in with a stack of papers that looked like it could be story high. "When I said I had another key, I was meaning there will be more people who just you 3. Actually there will be 3 more." He smiled at each of our shocked faces while he continued to explain his vision. "I'm thinking reality show, kinda like Jersey Shore. But better, without all the trashy drunken fights. And with a twist. It's also partly a love game show. I'm going to be matching each of you girls with a suitable bachelor. You will have the 6 weeks to get to know the guy I choose for you. Then on the last day, you will have 2 choices. The first being to stay with the guy and go on an all expense paid trip to anywhere in the US for 2 weeks. The second choice being, break their hearts and receive a half a million dollars in addition to the money you will receive for each week."

I didn't really hear the last few words, because just as he was saying them, in walked 3 men. The first being a big, strong muscular guy who was adorably cute which I immediately recognized as Emmet McCarty, the pitcher for the Yankees. The second guy, was lightly shorter, smaller, and less cute, but still really handsome whom I also recognized as Jasper Hale, the starting point guard for the Chicago Bulls. And lastly, but definitely not least, the most gorgeous man to ever walk on the face of planet Earth, the highest paid actor in American history, Edward Anthony Masen.

Oh my, I'm so out of my comfort zone here.

"Oh, and the name of this show will be 'The Game Of Life"

* * *

AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the short introduction to this story. This was so easy to write. I guess because I have so many things I want o write about, and I have pretty much the entire story mapped out. My goal is to update once or twice a week.

Let's set the first Review goal at say... 5?


	2. Life's Amazing Sometimes

AN: Hello, everyone and welcome back to The Game of Life. This story has been posted for just a little over 15 hours and it has gotten 54 views, 5 follows, 2 favorites, and I have had 1 favorite me as an author. Do you know how excited I am? So excited that I am going to post another chapter! I love you guys so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I do, however, really need to get together my boyfriend's Valentine's gifts together before tomorrow. -Sigh-

The Game of Life! Chapter 1

Oh my Goodness. Frank has been talking about location, expectations for ratings, and all that good stuff for the last few minutes, but none of us was paying attention to him. Me, Ali, and Rose were all sending each other group texts while trying to not get caught staring at the boys.

To: My Girls 3

From: Alice

OMG! The blonde is Jasper Hale! He's a basketball LEGEND!

To: My Besties3

From:Rosalie

I KNOW! And the big goofy looking one, he's a pitcher for the Yankees. Wow. How did we get so lucky that it is these guys?

To: My Weirdos3

From: Bella

Guys, calm down! Just because we are in the presence of 3 gorgeous, RICH, SEXY, TALENTED men, doesn't mean they can't think we're just as equally gorgeous. Now, stop texting. I'm determined to win this game. This is what we're going to do. We're going to pretend to like them, then at the end of the 6 weeks, we're going to dump them and win the money. I know you two don't need the money, but it would be nice to have the money so I can contribute something to your parents to help out. Now put your phones away and listen to the man!

I send the text, surprised about the words I just send. It was true, I really did the money. My mom Renee and my dad Charlie are a small-town couple from Forks, Washington. My dad is Cheif of Police while my mom is a 6th grade math teacher. I then look back at Frank and try to listen to what he is saying.

"..a 2 story house with a massive kitchen, huge living room, and 6 spacious bedrooms. Each bedroom has it's own bathroom attached to it, as well as a good sized closet. Now, all we need is you guys to sign each contract and then we will let you guys go home to pack. We will meet back here at 3, and you will start your first night at the house. Oh! Before I forget. There will be no camera men. There are only cameras in the walls. No cameras in the bathrooms or closets. We all ready?" He hands us each a huge stack of paperwork that apparently had everything he said plus more information if we need it. I skim it while I look for the place to sign.

"I have a question." Edward finally said after a couple moments of silence. "As you guys are aware, me and my friends are extremely famous. How are we going to keep our location from the world?"

"I'm glad you mentioned that. You will actually be in an island. No one else is there except for you. And we'll need each of you to not take any electronic device with you. This is ensure that no one knows your location." Oh boy. An entire 6 weeks without my Kindle. Yay! -Sigh-

I finally find the dotted line. Isabella Marie Swan. I sign, then sit back in the comfortable chair I was sitting in. I looked up at everyone and catch Edward's eyes. The sparkled. He is absolutely gorgeous. I wonder what he is doing on this show when he can get any girl in the entire universe.

"Now, onto the good part. The pairings. Jasper Hale, meet Alice Cullen." Alice got up to hug Jasper, who's hands lingered on her hips just a tad bit too long. Hm... I hope she doesn't actually fall for the guy. "Emmett McCarty, meet Rosalie Cullen. She is also Alice's sister." Rosalie just winks in the direction of where he is sitting. Then she gives her signature little wave and hair flip. His eyes look like they're going to pop out of his head. Oh boy. "And finally Edward, meet Bella Swan." I didnt know what to do so I just smiled at him. Goodness, I hope he doesn't think I'm some sort of idiot or anything.

"Everyone happy with the people you were aired with? Oh wait, don't tell me. I can't wait to watch you guys as all of this turns into this amazing show." With that he walks out of the door with a mysterious smile and twinkle in his eye. I don't know why but this guy freaks me out.

"I'm so happy to meet you guys." Jasper speaks up. "When Frank told u about this project, we were kinda scared he was going to pair us with some freakos. But I guess he really did know what he was doing." He reached for Alice's hand and kissed it. She smilled at him.

Oh this is going to be harder than I thought.

*TGOF**TGOF**TGOF**TGOF**TGOF**TGOF**TGOF**TGOF**TGOF**TGOF**TGOF**TGOF*

*Mysterious POV*

This is going to be easier than I thought as I watched from a camera that was placed in the meeting room. I knew when I informed Frank of this idea, it was an amazing way to take Edward Masen down. How dare he double cross me. With him out of the picture for 6 weeks, that will give me an oppurtunity to steal back my most valued prize. Oh how I long for-

AN: I know this is really short. I should have combined this with the first chapter, but I didn't think about it. Do you guys love the Mysterious POV? I know I do. I can promise alot of drama, tears, and an explosive ending. I'm thinking along the lines of 50 chapters. Once I get into the actual days, the chapters will become longer. I love you guys!

Let's set the first Review goal at say... 5?


	3. It's All Starting To Change

AN: Hello, everyone and welcome back to The Game of Life. So the whole 'on an island' thing came from The Real World St. Thomas. I loved that show, so I decided to bring that element to this story. I got 2 reviews last chapter, so here's another chapter. I will not be doing another chapter after this until we reach the goal of 5. The sooner they come in, the sooner you get another chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I do, however, have a boyfriend who has decided to enlist in the Navy, and all I hear about is his 75 on the ASVAB, and the possiblility of being a corpsman.

This place is absolutely gorgeous, I thought for the billionth time in the 5 minutes we had been here. This place is extraordinary. It made the mine and the girl's house seem like a hut on the side of the road. Mr. Lee wasn't lying when he said it had 6 en suites. But what he falled to mention was that it was like 3 houses in one. 3 kitchens, 3 living rooms, and 3 small dinig rooms. The only things the 3 parts shared was the foyer and and the back yard. Which, by the way, was superb. With the huge pool, and jacuzzi, I fell in love with this place. I wish this was the prize.

"So, I'm guessing the 3 parts is for the 3 'couples'." Emmett broke the ice after a few moments of silence. We were all in the back yard gawking at the beauty of the ocean.

"Really, Em? Way to state the obvious" remarked Edward.

"I have a really good idea. How about we have a party to celebrate being on this beautiful island all by ourselves for the next few weeks. First let's figure out who's going to sleep in which area. How about Me and Edward take the middle. Rose and Emmett can take the left and Ali and Jasper can take the right. It's like how we are in our apartment." We all agree so the guys grab their suitcases along with ours and head upstairs.

''Okay, girls. Go and find the best outfit you can that will make the guys want you. Not too revealing. You want to leave something to the imagination.'' Rose suggested. I knew just the outfit.

As I walk up the stairs to our section of the house, some beautiful music fills my ears. I wonder into the living room. What I found was something I did not expect. Edward had changed into some swimming trunks, and had started playing the small piano that was placed in the middle of the room. Suddenly the music stopped, and Edward turned around to look at me.

"You know it's not nice to stare at people." He smirked at me.

"I wasn't _staring_, I was listening. There's a difference." I retorted back.

"Oh, because you listen with your eyes?" He winked. Arrogant little...

"Oh bite me." I walked out of the room and went to find my room.

"Don't tempt me with a good time" I heard Edward yell at me. Me and this man are gonna fight one of these days. And I'm goin to win. No one messes with Isabella Swan. Especially men who think they're better than the entire female population.

I walk into one of the bedrooms, where I find my luggage laying on my bed. Just like the rest of the house, this room was emaculant. With it's California King Bed dressed in a deep purple comforter set and about a dozen frilly throw pillows, to the balcony on the right side of the room. I shut the door, and went to my suit cases to put everything up except for the outfit I wanted to wear. It's was a one shoulder one piece bathing suit that hugged my curves in all the right places, a heather grey racer back tank top, and a black chiffon high low skirt. Alice bought me this outfit for a Graduation present. I have to admit I loved every since detail of it. I then grabbed my Marc Jacobs Nylon Tote (a gift from Rosealie) stuffing it with sun tan lotion, EOS lip balm, my weathered Wuthering Heights paperback, and my sunglasses. I forgo any shoes, because I love feeling the feeling of fresh grass in between my toes.

Walking into the backyard, I see no one else is ready yet. I decide to get a little creative. I go inside and pick out some steaks hanburgers, and some hotdogs, and put them on a huge platter. I get out lettuace, tomaotes, onions, pickles, cucumbers, mayonaise, mustard, ketchup, and of course dill & sweet relish. As I was carring everything to the back yard, I heard foot steps behind me.

"What's up, B?" It was only Emmett. Phew!

"Not much, Em. Just having a little grill out. You?" I joked back.

"Little? You have enough food to feed an Army, plus some. Good thing though. I can eat 5 horses and 2 cows all in one sitting. Are you sure we'll have enough for everyone else?" He joked while he lit the grill.

"If not, there's some crackers and cheese in there. I just hope everyne will be happy to have a peasant sized meal." I liked Emmett. He's funny and cute. But not as cute as-

"Something smells amazing." Speaking of the devil.

"It's all Bella, dude. She's planned out this entire feast for me. A girl after my heart." He went down on one knee and kissed my hand. I giggled. I see what he's doing.

"Sure Frank would like you kissing up on my girl, E?" Edward smiled. He knew what Em was doing too. Dang it.

"She's my girl, Eddie." Called out Jasper from the doorway to the kitchen.

"No, you're both mistaken. She's my girl." Joked Alice as she followed Jasper into the backyard area.

"I ain't even going to say she's my girl, because everyone in the state of California knows we've been tighter than two pigs in a blanket since we were 3. Top that." Rosealie actually stuck her toungue out at everyone.

"I'm glad I'm so well loved.'' I joked as I walked back into the kitchen to make the cole slaw for the hot dogs.

As I put the slaw into the refridgerato to cool, a thought dawned on me. Shouldn't both Jasper and Emmett be practicing for their upcoming seasons? That's weird. I'm not a sprts fanatic like my dad is, but I know enough frm the countless hours Charlie had the living room TV on Espn that Basketball season starts around November. It's mid-June. I'll have to remember to ask them later.

*TGOF**TGOF**TGOF*TGOF*

It is now 11:30 pm, and the gang and I are sitting around a camp fire. tellling stories about disaster dates.

"..I'm telling you guys. Don't ever go out with a a co-worker. They are crazy. And obsessive. Goodness, this one time I had this girl who worked on a movie ith me. She was just an extra, but still. We went out on a couple of dates, and then BAM! She was telling everyone that we were getting married that next summer, she was pregnant, and was even calling my manager and asking him to cancel some of my movie screenings because she 'needed me for the baby.' Come to find out that she was pregnant, but it wasn't mine. It was some jock's she had a previous relationship with. Crazy!" Edward was sitting beside of me with the most relaxed look on his face. This girl must have been really crazy to do that to him. If I were her-

_Bella! Stop it. You're going to sound like you're falling for him. You can't. _

Today had been amazing. After our food got done, we all sat at he picnice table and ate while talking about our lives. I learned that not only was Edward a actor, but also wrote music. Emmett while a jock has a love for old books. And finally, that Jasper wanted to be a psyciatrist after he ends his contract. For celebrities, they are normal people whith normal feelings. I love it. After we ate, we all ended up spending hours in the pool, and some time sun tanning.

This has been a truly amazing day. I thought.

Remember, no new chapter until 5 reviews! Adios, Mi amors.


	4. You Got It Bad

**AN**: Hello, my loves! We finally made it to the review goal, so as promised, here is another chapter. I'm going to start naming the chapters after songs I listen to during the time I write them. This song is named after 'You Got It Bad' by Usher. It's an oldie, but a goodie.

Also, I started writing this a little over a week ago, but then RL got in the way, so here you are.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its affiliate characters. I do however have an ankle that has been broken and fractured that is deciding to act up. Yay for me. *sarcasm*

* * *

**Mysterious P.O.V.**

People are always wondering why I hate Edward Cullen so much. It's simple. It all comes down to 2 people: Lauren & Abigail. Lauren was the love of my life. We met in high school, we even got married and pregnant. But then one night, I had no self-control and made a big mistake. Before I knew it, my life had fallen apart and my wife and daughter were being moved into Mr. Take-yo-girl's house. I will make this jerk pay for taking my heart away from me.

* * *

**Bella POV **

I woke up in the morning with a smile. Yesterday was everything I could have hoped for a first day.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in." I say sleepily.

In comes Edward with a tray full of bacon, eggs, pancakes, sausage, and a single white rose in a little vase.

"Hey. I figured since you cooked us dinner yesterday, I would return the favor and make you breakfast in bed." He placed the tray on my lap, and sat down on the edge of my bed. "I also wanted to take to you while our microphones are off. I know this is a 'game' but I truly want to get to know you. I have plenty of money and I didn't come on here for that reason. I came on here because Frank said he had the perfect girl for me in mind. I honestly think he is right." I could see the cute little blush. Wow... I didn't think this breakfast would come with such a heartfelt confession.

"Wow, Edward. I mean, we've only known each other for 24 hours. How can you think that I'm the perfect girl for me?" I took a bite out of my food so I could have something to do while he answered. Man he can cook.

"Trust me, I just know. The other guys do too. They're doing the exact same thing to Rose and Ali right now as well. I know!" He excitedly exclaimed the last part. "Let me take you out on a date. Then we will take it from there."

Oh. My. Goodness. There goes winning this game. I mean getting $21,000 is amazing, but half a million dollars would be even better.

YEAH, BUT SO WOULD FALLING IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE WHO WONT CHEAT ON YOU.

Dang it... I'm really going to do this.

"How about this. You take me out tonight. We will leave at 7, and go wherever, but we have to be home by 10, and no drinking or whatever."

"Thank you! You won't regret it!" He pulled me up into a hug, and ran out of the door like a little kid would after getting a lollipop, doughnuts, and a sugary soda.

What have I gotten myself into?

After I showered and ate, I put on my two piece and went to the pool to relax.

"Well hello there Bells!" Boomed Emmett.

"Heyya there Big Bear. How was your night?" I asked genuinely. I like Emmett. He was funny, sweet, and actually smart.

"It was really good. Did you know that Rosalie is the perfect women? She even knows how to install a battery. I'm going to marry that girl one day." Awe. That's so cute. He has the biggest smile on his face.

"Marriage already? Man, Em. You're in deep" I joked.

"Well, I am the hopeless romantic in the family." He then jumped into the pool cannonball style.

"HEYYYY!" I yell as the water splashed up to the side of the pool where I was sitting and had my feet in.

"You're in a bathing suit, sitting by a pool, and near me. Of course you're going to get wet. It's okay you can dry your hair in a few hours after you come in here with me." And with that he came up then pulled me into the pool.

"You're so going to get it!"

"Come at me bro. I mean..." And with that I smacked him with a wet noodle that was floating on the right side of the 5 foot area. Emmett and I played around in the pool for a little while, while the rest of the house woke up and hung out on the deck.

"Y'all want some company?" A very good looking Edward asked from the deck. He didn't wait for an answer before cannonballing into the pool. He and Em are so much alike it's not funny. Almost like brothers. Come to think of it, they do look a lot alike.

"I have a question guys. Are you sure you're not brothers?" As soon as the last syllable came out of my mouth, both of the boys froze.

"What did I say something wrong?" Dang me and my big mouth.

"No. It's just… Well, okay if we tell you something will you promise not to freak out?" Edward had come up to me and put his hands on the tops of my shoulders and looked me dead in the eye.

"Yes"

Jasper, Emmett, and I are actually brothers but we were separated when our mother died in labor. We went to separate foster homes and we just found each other when we were 18 and aged out of the system. We are fraternal triplets"

"Oh my goodness." I stammered "I'm so sorry Eddie."

"It's okay. I promise. We've adjusted. Now, let's eat lunch and hang out here until our date tonight."

And with that, he kissed me. Right in the middle of the pool.

WOW!

* * *

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to upload. As I previously mentioned Real Life got in the way, and I couldn't write.

Next chapter is the dates. Shall we make the next goal at 10 reviews?


End file.
